A girl and A boy who share the same dream Azure H X Ash K
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: A young shy girl with odd features and an outgoing boy who share the same dream follow their adventure through out the Pokemon world I DO NOT OWN POKEMON P.S. this is based off the Anime not the games


Boy meets Girl

We just moved to Pallet Town, Kanto is beautiful with its rolling hills and quaint forests its nice and quiet here and I like that much better than Kalos which is where I'm from by the way my name is Azure I'm shy and not very outgoing and I don't easily make friends especially since my mother Anari passed away you see I'm not exactly well human to put it bluntly, I have two white fluffy ears perched on my head and twin long white matching tails behind me so yea let's just say I'm a bit odd and that doesn't help when trying to make friends not that I actually try to make friends because all they ever do is stab you in the back , but I'm rambling now so enough about me let's just get on with the story.

I sighed heavily as I finished unpacking the last of my boxes in my new room and look around, it's a small room with royal blue paint and white accent trim around the room looking around I nod after arranging my few nick nacks on the shelves and the photos on my small computer desk most of them were of me my mom and dad and then a few of just me and dad. Sitting on my bed I pick up an old key ring with princess keys on it and a photo of me and mom sighing I stare at the keys and look at the photo

"Mom we made it to Kanto I like it here I wish you could see it, it's beautiful and quiet just like you, I wish you were here I turn 10 in a few days and I'll be able to choose my first Pokémon and start on my journey to become a Pokémon master, I know you want me to be a performer like you were but that's just not me I hope you understand" sniffling I flatten my ears to my head and close my eyes as tears roll down my face from my sliver flecked blue eyes, my long raven black hair falling in front of me like a curtain as I hold the battered and faded princess keys and the photo to my chest tightly and just cry. I keep crying until a soft boxing glove gently wipes away the tears pushing my hair out of my face and I look up into the soft worried brown eyes of my dad's Hitmonchan "I'm ok Hitmonchan I just miss mom thanks for worrying about me"

"Monchan" he says softly and I smile a little and put the picture and the princess keys back on my desk

"Your right she wouldn't want me to be sad" He smiles and walks to the door where my dad is standing leaning against the door way

"Heay kiddo I miss her too but Hitmonchan is right we can't let that stop us from having a great life and being happy or at least that's what I think he means" I smile brightly and we both laugh as my dad's Machop walks up and pulls playfully on my tail's I roll my eyes

"Very funny Machop" he laughs and runs away you see all my dad's Pokémon are fighting types he used to run a fighting type dojo before mom passed away and he just couldn't bring himself to teach anymore. He has a Tyrogue, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan, a Hitmontop, a Machop, Machoke, Machamp, a Blaziken, Gallade, Mankey, Primeape, a Hawlucha, and an Infernape, Monferno, and a Chimchar personally I like Hitmonchan Infernape, Monferno, Chimchar and Hawlucha mostly because I grew up with those five cause those were the original Pokémon he caught on his journey. Smiling I go downstairs with my dad who smiles

"I made spaghetti for dinner although I think I burned the sauce" I laughed as we go into the kitchen where all the Pokémon are sitting eating their Pokéfood smiling and laughing my dad and I sit down for dinner and we talk about random things when he brings up my birthday "So your 10th birthday is just a few days away have you thought about what starter Pokémon you want?" I frown

"Not really I know the starters here are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle but I really want a Pikachu like the one mom had" he nods

"I understand but out of those three which one would u pick?" I sit back in my chair thoughtfully

"Humm I'd pick Charmander because I like fire types and it would be the most challenging one to raise" He nods then looks at me

"I have to do some things out of town tomorrow I think it might be a good idea if you went and hung out at professor Oak's lab and get to know some of the Pokémon it would do you good" I nod perking up a bit at the idea of getting to know some different types of Pokémon till he causally mentions "You know our neighbor Delia Ketchum has a son about your age and he turns 10 in a few days too" I sigh putting my ears back looking at the ground and he sighs "Azure honey I know your scared to make friends with people but I worry about you being lonely so please promise me you'll try to make some friends ok?"

"Yes dad I'll try, but it's hard I try and they turn their backs on me and hurt me"

"I know sweetie but I have a feeling you and Ash might become good friends" I tilt my head curiously

"Ash?"

"Delia's son"

"What's he like?" he smiles

"Well when they came over to introduce themselves he was very spirited and loves Pokémon in fact even Machop like's him" perking my ears I look at him

"Really?" he nods

"Yep"

"Maybe I'll say hello" He smiles as I drift off into thought after putting my dirty dishes in the sink and walk upstairs to my room going into my attached bathroom showering and brushing my teeth and climbing into bed.

" _Ash Ketchum hu? Well if machop like's him maybe he won't be so bad after all"_ yawning I roll over and curl up around hawlucha who likes to sleep with me.

The next day I yawn stretching and get out of bed hawlucha crawling out after me stretching herself and I smile hawlucha and infernape, Monferno, and Chimchar are the only four female Pokémon my dad has

"Good morning Hawlucha did you sleep well?"

"Haw- hawlucha" I smile and go into the bathroom and shower and brush my teeth and hair leaving it down and putting on dark blue short shorts with cargo pockets, light blue tank top, white ankle socks, and red black and white sneakers. Smiling I look at myself in the mirror and nod walking downstairs and into the kitchen where I find a note on the table

- _Dear Azure_

 _I needed to run out of town to grab a few things for the house, but you should go to the lab the professor expecting you have a wonderful day love Dad-_

 _p.s. Ash might be at the lab today_ Smiling I set the note back down on the table and eat a bowl of cereal and slowly munch on my fruit loops then wash my dirty bowl in the sink and leave the house. Sighing ears back I slowly make my way up the road towards the laboratory thinking _"what if they don't like me what if they call me a freak maybe I should just go home"_ hesitating I stop at the front door and debate and turning back when the door is opened and a brown spiky haired boy steps out waving behind him

"See ya later gramps" he bumps into me and I fall on my butt whining ears flat to my head and the boy offers me a hand "Heay there I'm sorry I didn't see you" shaking my head I take his hand then as soon as I'm on my feet pull mine away and step back and he smirks. "Hi there I'm Gary Oak the greatest Pokémon trainer to ever come out of pallet town you must be the new girl who just moved here you sure are beautiful" blushing I look at the ground and nod as professor Oak comes to the door

"Ahh Azure I see you've met my grandson Gary why don't you come in and we can get started" nodding I slip in past Gary and sigh in relief still blushing "You'll have to excuse my grandson he's a bit overconfident not even a trainer yet you and him and Ash will all be starting your journeys very soon so tell me are you excited?" I nod smiling

"Yes I'm very excited professor I can't wait to start my journey and to meet and catch lots of Pokémon my dream is to become a Pokémon master!" he chuckles and I help him around the lab with his tests and then around noon I help him feed the Pokémon lunch I was just feeding the starter Pokémon when a boy around my age in a black t-shirt tucked into light blue pants with a brown belt and black and white sneakers. He has raven black hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. Scared I ran behind the professor who turns and smiles

"Ahh Ash my boy good to see you came to help with the Pokémon?"

"Yeah, professor is she the new girl?" he nods and moves so I'm not behind him anymore and I put my ears back.

"h-hi" he smiles brightly holding out his hand

"Hi I'm Ash Ketchum!" hesitantly I take his hand shaking it "Your shy aren't you, that's ok by the way I like your ears and tails I think their cool" perking my ears I smile slightly and say softly

"I'm Azure and thank you" he smiles again and I smile a little bit more my tails swishing as he grabs my hand again

"Come on Azure lets go feed the water Pokémon!" I let him lead me out to the pond after each of us grab a bucket of water Pokémon food and some dishes. We start feeding the Pokémon when a Marill playing with a Poliwag knocks me into the pond head first struggling to the surface I splash desperately trying to get out

"Help I can't swim!" gasping my head slips back under the water and my vision starts to go blurry when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me to shore where I sit there shivering and coughing up water soaked as Ash climbs out of the pond and kneels by me worry written all over his face

"Azure are you alright please say something?!" shivering I look up at him

"D-did y-you s-save m-me?" he nods a bit more relived I look at the ground as the professor runs over

"What happened I could hear yelling from the lab?" Ash looks at him

"She got knocked into the pond professor the Pokémon were playing and accidently pushed her in it wasn't her fault or the Pokémon's she couldn't swim so I pulled her out" he nods

"I see that was a very brave thing you did Ash I'm very proud of you come on let's get you back to the lab and warmed up" he nods standing up his shirt and pants soaked from helping me then offers a hand to me to help me up still shivering I take it and he pulls me to my feet putting an arm around my shoulders rubbing my back I look up at me standing just a little taller than I am and softly mutter

"t-thank y-you A-ash" He smiles still rubbing my back

"Heay that's what friends are for we are friends now aren't we?" I nod and huddle a little closer to him. A little while later I was huddle on the professors couch next to the fireplace wrapped in a blanket trying not to fall asleep still huddled into Ash's side who had gone home and changed when my dad and Ash's mom walks in and sighs in relief and walks over scooping me up into a hug startling me out of my half asleep state

"Azure sweetie Delia told me what happed I'm so glad your alright!" blushing I mumble

"Dad put me down your embarrassing me!" he looks at me curiously and sets me down as Ash laughs as I turn bright red. My dad smiles and I excuse myself to go change into the clothes my dad brought me and my dad looks at ash

"Thank you son for saving my daughter" Ash laughs and smiles

"Naw its ok don't worry about it" my dad smiles when I come back in the room dressed now in light blue jeans and a black tank top and I walk over to Ash

"So what do you wanna do?" he thinks for a minuet

"Well I'd like to get to know you better" I smile

"Ok why don't we go talk on the hill just behind your house?" he grabs my hand and we run outside laughing and my dad smiles

"I'm glad she's happy and that she's made a friend I think Ash will do her some good" professor Oak and Delia both nod and Delia

"I think they would do each other some good Ash has always been trailing after Gary and now he's got a new friend someone who understands him and has the same dream as he does" the professor nods

"Indeed I believe they will be the best of friends now Logan you said you wanted to talk to me about something" meanwhile on the hill Ash and I were sitting at the top watching the clouds go by when he spoke up

"So you moved here from Kalos hu?" I nod

"Yeah"

"Cool so why did you move here if you don't mind me asking" I look down at the grass my ears drooping and he frowns "Heay if you don't wanna talk about it that's ok" I shake my head

"It's ok we moved here because my mother passed away when she got really sick and my dad just couldn't stand being there anymore and he's originally from Kanto and a friend of professor Oak's" Ash puts a hand on my shoulder frowning

"I'm sorry about your mom" I smile sadly at him

"Thanks I'll be ok I miss her but life goes on I guess" he hugs me and I blush before hugging him back

"Everything will be ok besides we start our Pokémon journeys soon!" I smile as he lets go

"Always optimistic aren't you" he smiles and laughs falling flat on his back in the grass

"I can't wait to start my journey and to become a Pokémon master that's my dream" perking my ears I look at him dumbfounded

"Really that's my dream too!"He sits up using his arms to prop himself up

"Really so we share the same dream hu?" I nod

"Yea we do and we start our Pokémon journeys around the same time" he smiles brightly

"I have an idea lets travel together!" I look at him

"You want to I mean travel with me?"

"Sure it'll lots of fun and neither of us will be alone"

"I think so too so yea lets travel together Ash" we both smile and talk a while longer until the sun goes down. That night after Ash walked me home I was sitting at the dinner table with my dad who looked up at me

"You seem pretty happy tonight" I nod

"Yeah Ash and I got to know each other a lot better and I like to think were friends now" he smiles

"I'm glad he's a good kid a bit stubborn but still a good kid I heard you also met Gary today" I frowned and looked down at my plate poking at my green beans

"He seems nice but he constantly makes fun of Ash and it upsets me I don't like him"

"He's a good boy Azure you should get to know him" I shake my head

"No way not after the mean things he's said to Ash" he sighs

"Azure you can't judge him by what he's done I know Ash is your friend but you can't just judge him" huffing I fold my arms putting my ears back

"I don't care I don't like his cocky attitude" he sighs and I mumble "But I'll try" he smiles and we eat our dinner and I put my dirty plate in the sink and go upstairs followed by Infernape Monferno Chimchar and Hawlucha sighing I flop back on my back on my bed and smile slightly "Ya know Ash is well cool and amazing he's always upbeat and happy a bit stubborn and easily riled but I like him he's nice" I roll over on my stomach and look at the four Pokémon "What do you guys think do you like him?" they both nod

"Infernape"

"Haw-Hawlucha"

"Chim-Chimchar"

"Mon-Monferno" I smile and bounce off my bed and over to the photos picking up the one of me and my mother

"Mom guess what you'll never believe it I made a friend his name is Ash Ketchum he's funny and is always optimistic and happy stubborn and easily gets riled but I like being around him were even going to travel together on our journeys! I wish you were here to meet him I bet you'd like him well I'm going to get ready for bed Ash said he's going to take me mountain boarding tomorrow, 5 days mom 5 days till I turn 10 and can go on my journey with Ash goodnight mom I love you" I hug the picture and take a shower brushing my teeth and craw into bed with Chimchar and Hawlucha yawning I snuggle close to the Pokémon smiling as I fell asleep thinking about all the fun adventures I was going to have with my new friend.


End file.
